talesonharrisonrailsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric To The Rescue
'Marty To The Rescue '''is the sixth episode of Tales On Harrison Rails. The first part aired on June 25, 2016. Plot '''Part 1: '''Every Friday morning, two trains depart from Harrison Station. The first train that leaves is the Harrison Limited. 10 minutes later, the Highland Flyer leaves. Everything ran like clockwork, but one day, it was different. As the clock struck eight, all passengers were onboard with their baggage loaded on the Harrison Limited as it left Harrison. As Lily departed the station, her engine overheated. The passengers got out to see what happened. When the mechanics came, they found out that Lily's engine overheated. Luckily, the two B units were in working order, but there was no way Lily could start up again. Lily became so late that Lilim had to leave, so the stationmaster let Lilim go first. The stationmaster then called Mr. Williams. Mr. Williams answered the phone in his office and was shocked about Lily's incident. He then raced over to Marty and told him about the news. Marty was glad to help and went off to Lily and Marie. It didn't take long for Marty to turn around. He then coupled up Lily and they set off. '''Part 2: '''Marty raced through the countryside with Lily and Marie making up for lost time. When Marty and Lily finally arrive at Los Angeles Union Station, they were informed by the stationmaster that they were 10 minutes early. Later at Redondo Junction, Marty went to go see Lily. Lily explains to Marty that her oil pipes were damaged and that she would have to wait a few days to get repaired. She then thanked Marty for helping her. A few days later, Marty and Lily returned to the sheds where the engines were waiting for them. They all congratulate Marty for his honorable help. Characters * Marty * Lily * Mr. Williams * Steve * Nicholas * Marie * Grant * Dan * Lilim ''(does not speak) * Carlos (does not speak) * Neville (cameo) * Kerry (cameo) * Terence (cameo) Trivia * The episode remarks the first time for a few things: ** The first appearance of Marie, Dan, Neville, and Kerry. ** The first episode where George doesn't appear. ** Grant's first speaking role. ** The first appearance of Harrison Junction and Los Angeles in the series. * The last episode of Season 1. * This episode has a similar plot to Episode 3 of Modern L Production's MSTS series, The Full Bucketniers. Goofs * The narrator says "Every morning" instead of "Every Friday morning". * In several shots, Marty is missing his running number. * The Superliner coaches at LAUPT are in the IV paint scheme instead of being in the Phase II scheme. Same thing goes to the F40PH locomotives as they are in the Phase III paint scheme instead of Phase II. * Noisy Mountainwagon is not credited as director. * Marie's pupils are black instead of brown. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes